


William Hargrove vs The State of Indiana

by jamesmoriarty_in_a_crown



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove is a Mess, Crimes & Criminals, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hallucinations, Harringrove, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Sweet Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesmoriarty_in_a_crown/pseuds/jamesmoriarty_in_a_crown
Summary: It wasn't like Billy would have done it without Steve





	William Hargrove vs The State of Indiana

“Hey, Billy” I was white-knuckling the telephone. It couldn’t be. “I forgive you. I forgive you. I want you to understand that”

The police were wrong. Hopper was wrong. My Princess was still here. And he wanted to talk to me.  
“Princess?” I cursed to myself when my voice broke. How old are you Hargrove, 12?

“Billy! I’m so glad I got the right number! I was worried about you...about how you’ve been holding up. Did someone tell you?”

“Nobody knew about...us….so I found out with everyone else. There was a school conference and everything. Everyone’s parents had to go and Nancy Drew, the Freak, and your posse of kids all took up the therapist on her offer.” 

“Did you?”

I stayed silent for a beat. “If I had I wouldn’t be talking to you babe.”

Steve sighed. I can imagine his pretty face in his hands chuckling to himself. Worried, but amused. “Very true…but babe…”

No he couldn't hang up. I need him. He needs me. Wait for me. “Please Princess...don’t go.”

“Billy, I’ll be right here. But I need you to know something.”

“Yes. I’m listening.” I had taken out a sheet of blank paper and pencil to transcribe their conversation just to make sure if I couldn’t recall later. 

“It was Tommy.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
William Hargrove vs The State of Illinois 

“Not guilty for reason of insanity your honor”


End file.
